Legend of Korra: The Last Airbender
by tyw7
Summary: Korra and Aang have mysteriously swap places. This is a "what if" fan fic where old meets new. The reapers are a monster from from Doctor Who.


Prologue

_I bet I can see the entire Republic City_, Korra was thinking. _This would be nice if I wasn't falling to my death!_ The ground was fast approaching and the wind caused her hair to flap around in the wind.

_"Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world."_

Chapter 1

Korra was literally 100 feet in the air, having been knocked off a tall building roof by an Equalist. The plan to catch Amon by surprise at Chin's Noodle Place had gone horribly wrong. It was one of the most prominent restaurants in Republic City. Occupying a three-story building, the restaurant was always full. Citizens often flocked to Chin's due to the excellent food and service as well as a magnificent view of the entire Republic City.

Team Avatar received an anonymous call that Amon would show up at the restaurant. After trudging three flights of stairs, team avatar spotted a figure in cloak and wearing a mask sitting in the corner eating his noodles. "Your days of tyranny and terror are over, said Korra as rushed to the figure, and pulled off the mask. But it wasn't Amon! It was simply another Equalist. Their informant was an Equalist and trying to lure the Team Avatar into a trap.

Around them, customers pulled off their civilian clothes and donned on Equalist masks. Then they took out collapsible Equalist shock sticks. The chi-blockers spun around and tossed their bolas at the team avatar. Mako ducked and shot a fireball at the Equalist knocking a line of Equalist out. More Equalists poured through the window. Korra sent a flying kick at the nearest Equalist but he ducked and sent her flying through the window. They smashed through windows. "Korraaaa," yelled Mako.

With the ground fast approaching, spun around and water bended the water from the nearest water pipes. The water rushed towards her and pooled around her feet, and thus slowing her fall.

Meanwhile, inside the restaurant, the rest of team avatar was forming an orderly retreat. Rushing down the stairs, they rushed downed the step. Bolin caused the two china plates to smash one of the Equalist while Mako shot more flames at the Equalist.

Eventually, the team Avatar made it out of the building, and hopping on Naga fled the scene.

Chapter 2

It was a peaceful and tranquil night. A cool wind was blowing through the window causing the curtains to sway back at forth.

Korra was snoring peacefully and next door Bolin was muttering in his sleep about cabbages.

Suddenly the air shimmered above the group and then Korra disappeared! In her place was a little boy with an arrow tattoo on his head.

Chapter 3

The next morning, Korra slowly opened her eyes and tossed around. The sun was shining. White puffy clouds were lolling around the blue sky.

She reached out for her hair braids but all she grabbed was a fist of a rock. Alarmed, Korra jumped up and saw the familiar faces of team avatar before her: Sokka, Toph, Katara, but not Aang. Sokka stuck his trusty boomerang sticking in her face, and said, "Who are you and what have you done with Aang?" said Sokka.

Back in Republic City, Aang was beginning to wake up. He stretched and grasped an unfamiliar soft fabric. Startled, Aang jumped out of bed. _Where am I?_ Aang was thinking. _Where is Toph, Sokka, and Katara? Have the fire nation captured me? I must try to get out of here at once!_

Freaking out he ran out of the room and bumped into Tenzin. "Hey Aang," said Tenzin. After taking a few steps, he turned back with a shocked expression on his face.

"Aang? How did you get here?"  
"Who are you? And how do you know my name"  
"I don't know how to say this, but Aang I am your son."

Chapter 4

Back in the past, the old team avatar, Toph, Sokka, and Katara was peering down on Korra. "I'm Korra, the Avatar," she said. "How could that be? Aang is the Avatar and there can't be two Avatars," gleamed Sokka. "I'm not from here, I'm from the future. Aang is my past life. I'm the Avatar after him."

The team stared at each other puzzled. "If you really the Avatar," snide Sokka. "Prove it."

Just as Korra was about to show her bending, Toph yelled out, "Perhaps that can wait cause we got company!"

Fire nation soldiers surrounded the group. Toph created a giant wall of earth to deflect the fire nation soldier's flamethrower. Korra chucked flaming balls at the nearest line of soldiers and then earth an earth wave to knock out another line. Meanwhile, Sokka was yelling, "Sneak attack!", and hitting the fire soldiers on the head with his boomerang while Katara froze a couple of fire soldiers with her waterbending. Eventually the team subdued all of the fire soldiers leaving them unconscious. Then they got on Appa's back and flew away.

"Now you believe me that I'm the Avatar," insisted Korra.

"Yes, we believe you. You may be the Avatar, but where's Aang?" said Sokka.

"Logics tell me that if I'm here, Aang must be in the future in Republic City, where I'm from. I think we switched places," Korra replied.

All of a sudden, black clouds began to gather. Then thunder and lightning flashed everywhere.

Back at the scene of the fight, a dark mist surrounded the area and a huge chasm in the earth opened up swallowing all the creatures in the area. The chasm had no bottom; where the bottom is supposed to be was a black void. Time and space was falling apart.

Chapter 5

In Republic City, Tenzin stood flabbergasted to see Aang. He frowned his head apparently in deep thought of how such a paradox may happen. Soon more people begin to rouse up. One of the first person was Ikki.

"Who's the boy," she inquired.

"This is your granddad Aang," replied Tenzin.

"Is that granddad?" she said in her usual bubbly and chatty manner and poked him in the cheeks. "How did he get here?" Then she added worriedly, "Is the world about to end?"

Bolin poked out his from his room to see what the all commotion was and soon the entire house was crowded around Aang as if he was some sort of celebrity. The festive scene was interrupted by a crackle of the radio.

"We interrupt you with some breaking news," blared the radio announcer. "Gang thugs are robbing a bank. Police forces are on the scene but is greatly outnumbered. Reinforcement forces are being called. Stay tuned for more news"

"This sound like the job of team avatar," cried Bolin.

"But Korra is missing," interjected Mako

"Well you have the old Avatar, isn't it good enough?" shot back Bolin. "I presume you know all the elements?"

"No just air and water. I am starting to learn earth from Toph," replied Aang.  
"Good enough for me," Responded Bolin.

Then Mako, Bolin, Asami rushed towards the Sato mobile with Aang trailing behind.

"We are going on that that—what is that thing?" said Aang shocked.

"That is a car. The finest of Sato industries," beamed Asami. "Hop on."

Aang got on the car wearily and the team shot off towards the scene of the crime.

Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Aang soon joined the police forces in the fight against the thugs.

Mako shot a fireball towards the closest thug member to stop him attacking Lin who has fallen. He put out his hand to pull her up.

"Thanks," Lin said. "And is that Aang?"

"Look out!" shouted Mako.

Lin ducked and a ball of flame shot over her head. Mako responded by shooting back a torrent of flame balls, which subdued the attacker.

"We will talk about this later," said Lin, and quickly shot a metal string and swung off to face another line of thugs.

Aang too was having problem of his own. He raised his hand to raise a wall of earth wall to defend himself against a flaming ball of fire but nothing appeared. Just at the last minute, he leaped into the air and the flame ball hit a distant car causing it to beep incessantly (wait a little too early for car alarms don't you think? Doh!). He then rebounded by shooting a stream of ice and freezing the perpetrator's feet.

Bolin and Asami were also trying to fend off the crooks. Bolin shot boulders at the nearest bad guy causing him to be knocked out. Behind him, Asami was jabbing crooks with her electric glove, giving them a nasty electric shock.

Soon the enforcement police forces arrived and tied up all the crooks.

"Great job out there," complimented Lin. "But isn't Aang a little out of his time?"

Mako replied, "We found him this morning and Korra has disappeared."

At Air Temple Island, a huge swirling cloud of blackness gathered. Thunder rumbled and ominous green lightning shot from cloud to cloud.

Inside the temple, Tenzin was fading in and out of reality.

A black cloud swilled around his feet, and moments before he disappeared, he said, "To get Aang back to his time, you would have to seek the lost scroll on time travel—"

Before Tenzin could complete the sentence, he disappeared altogether.

Soon his family, Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo would soon face the consequence of the time paradox. They too would soon disappear as Tenzin did. With Aang in the present, they wouldn't have been born!

Chapter 6

"We are going to vanish," screamed Ikki panicking and wailing around.

The only person keeping cool was Jinora. "We better consult the library for mentions of the lost scroll on time travel," suggested Jinora.

At that moment, the team avatar entered with Lin and Mako in a heated discussion with Mako.

"Where's Tenzin," Lin asked.

"Moments before a black cloud swilled around Tenzin and caused him to disappear in the time continuum. This is cause by causing a disturbance in time due to a swapping of the avatars, bringing Aang from the past and sending Korra in his place. This would also explain those giant creatures called reapers feed on the disturbance caused by the time rifts," droned Jinora.

"Reapers? What reapers?" asked Mako.

"That," pointed Jinora at one that suddenly appeared outside the island in a flash. Then more appeared and swarmed the island.

A window broke with a deafening crash as a reaper broke into the air temple

"We're doomed, doomeeed!" wailed Bolin and Ikki.

"We are planning to go to the library to search for where the lost time scroll could be found," answered Jinora.

"Good idea," replied Mako. "I will hold them off."

"Don't be a hero," chided Asami. "We will help too." "Count me in," said Lin. "And me," added Aang.

"I don't want to put you in danger," answered Mako, "I wouldn't forgive myself if I hurt you. Plus, you can't bend."

"He's right," Lin said, "without bending, you would be at a severe disadvantage. You better join Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo to look for the scroll."

"Humph," grumped Asami as she, Jinora, Ikki Meelo, raced off to the library while Mako, Bolin, Lin, and Aang stood their ground and prepared to face off against the attacking reapers.

Chapter 7

Mako fired a fireball at the reaper but it didn't flinch but flew awkwardly toward him. The halls were narrow so it couldn't fly properly.

"Guys, a little help here," yelped Mako.

"Right," answered Lin as she shot a metal rope at it, which the reaper broke instantly. She then tosses some earthen china and boulders at it but it does nothing but make it angrier. The reaper screeched and bared its fang.

"Watch out," yelled Bolin as the reaper brought its tipped tailed at Mako.

Mako rolled and narrowly avoided being a shish kebab.

Soon more reapers crashed into the temple.

"I have one suggestion," yelled Bolin, "run!"

The group ran toward the library with the reaper chasing after the group, slipping and sliding in the narrow corridors.

Bolin, Lin, and Aang raised an earth wall that impeded the reapers, if only for a few minutes.

The reapers butted a few time before breaking through the earth blockade.

In the library, Jinora, Asami, Ikki, and Meelo was combing through mountains of old scrolls for mentions on the scroll on time travels.

"Here's something promising," said Asami, reading out the riddle on the old dusty book.

The secret lies of traveling through time lies at highest peak

"Oh that is helpful," Jinora said sarcastically, as Mako, Bolin, Lin, and Aang burst through the library doors.

"Blockade the doors," exclaimed Mako, as Bolin soon raised a rock wall in front of the door.

"We found the scroll, well at least a clue of where it is located," said Asami excitedly.

"That way is blocked," said Mako pointing toward the corridor. There are dozens of reapers filling the hall.

Soon banging can be heard against the door.

"Any ideas?" said Aang.

Lin poked out her feet and felt the ground for vibrations.

"There are about 20 reapers outside so that way is no good. But I feel a secret over there," Lin said, pointing to the bookcase closest them.

"I see nothing," replied Mako.

"The tunnel is behind the bookcase. Help me move it," replied Lin.

With a heave, the bookcase was moved aside revealing a narrow winding tunnel.

"Why didn't anybody tell us about the tunnels," said Mako, "we've been here the whole time."

"Well grandfather Aang, well at least will build in the future, constructed the tunnels in case of attacks so that we can escape," replied Jinora.

"Well stop chatting and get into the tunnel already cause the wall is starting to crack!" said Bolin.

The team quickly stumbled into the tunnel as the reapers burst through. They couldn't fit into the tunnel, and the group escape safely.

Chapter 8

Korra was having a hard time with the old team avatar.

Sokka was constantly grilling Korra about the future.

"Am I still handsome, charming, and funny?"  
"Well," replied Korra, "yes you are."

"How about me?" asked Toph.  
"You became a beautiful woman, and the police chief of Republic City," answered Korra.

"You have got to be kidding me!" joked Sokka. "The girl who most disrespected authority and broke rules ended up enforcing it."

This snide comment prompted Toph to jab Sokka hard in the rib.

Up ahead lay a small picturesque little town with quaint houses all in rows an open market place in the center. In one corner of the town lay a large pagoda. Around the pagoda, lay rocks making the site look like a giant clock.

Sokka, Toph, and Katara were full of questions about their future but a violent explosion drew their attention. The explosion almost knocked Appa, the sky bison from the sky. Thunder flashed everywhere and narrowly missed the Appa. Katara was trying hard to avoid the lightning.

A narrow wavy jag lit up the sky and out pour thousands of reapers.

"What are those things," screamed Sokka, "Korra?"

"I have read it in Tenzin's library about them and I think those are reapers, creatures that feed on dimensional rift energy. I think it is caused by me being here. Head for the temple it may hold some clues." yelled Korra, shooting a fireball at the closest reaper to keep it away.

Katara replied, "Good idea." A reaper dived straight at her, prompting Katara to throw ice shards at it. Korra also threw some fireballs at the creatures but it only made it angrier.

"Appa, down," Katara pulled on Appa's reign causing the sky bison to descend.

"Too low, too low," screeched Sokka as the sky bison plummeted toward the ground. At the last moment, just before they hit, Katara pull on the reigns causing Appa to pull up.

Around them, a heard of reapers were trying to viciously attack Korra since she was the source of the disturbance. Korra shot multiple fireballs at them while Toph used her earthbending to create giant boulders and knock out the creatures. Katara was using her waterbending to freeze the reapers into giant icicles that shattered as soon as they crash into the ground. One of the reapers lunged from above and bit hard into Appa causing him to crash just meters from the ancient temple. Quickly dismounting the sky bison, the group ran towards the temple with hoards of reapers chasing after them. Reaching the temple, Toph and Korra sealed the entrance with a wall of earth and ice. The walls of the temple were covered with ancient glyphs that resemble clocks and of avatars bending. At the center of the room lay a giant clock like rock statue. On the outside of the statue, an inscription could be found. Korra speed read the inscription and then used her rock bending to open the statue and inside found a single piece of scroll. The scroll describes the steps to be taken by both Avatars to complete the dimension / time bending. It also described how dimensional jumps maybe done by an avatar with enough experience. Korra followed the instruction but nothing happened. Korra panicked but then remember the inscription on the statue:

Two halves, now one;  
Separated by time,  
Combine them to obtain  
The forbidden knowledge of  
the avatars of  
dimension and time jumps

She then realized that to time bend, two avatars must perform the instruction. Enter the avatar state and reached out to Aang.

She could see that in the present, Mako, Asami, Bolin, Lin, Aang, and Tenzin's kids were riding Oogi, the sky bison belonging to Tenzin. They have figured out that the scroll Tenzin was talking about at the Southern Air Temple that lay at the top of Patola Mountain ranges. The mountains, which were once home to the Air nomads, feature high, steep peaks with angular edges and are so high that the only way to reach the top was by flying bison. Below them cracks in the earth with could be seen with a dark mist slowly rose up towards them. The mist disintegrated everything it touched. Aang spurred Oogi to travel faster to outpace the mist.

Aang found a pagoda that look like a clock and inside found a similar clock statue found by Korra with the exact same inscription. Inside the statue, contain the second half of the bending instruction.

The grounds around Korra were beginning to crack and a dark mist poured out of the cracks and engulfed the surrounding.

"No pressure but hurry!" yelled Sokka, Toph, and Katara.

"We must do this together," said Korra to Aang.

With eyes glowing, both Aang and Korra performed the stated instruction in perfect synchronization and a glowing circle slowly appeared in front of them.

Then they stepped through the portal at the same time. Back in the present, Korra emerged to a worried looking Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Lin while in the past Aang too emerged from the portal. The darkness receded one by one the reapers disappeared. Everything stolen by the mist was returned to its rightful place. At Air Temple Island in Republic City, Tenzin fell out of a swirling portal of blackness.

Korra and the new team avatar were hugging each other and a similar scene can be found with Aang and his team.

Epilogue

It has been 3 months since the end of the anti-bending revolution and the defeat of Amon. _It was a good time as ever to start anew,_ thought Korra. Korra was going through her stuff to decide which stuff to keep and which to throw out. Opening her chest of things, a scroll fell out. It brought her back memories of her time traveling adventure with Aang. Looking closely at the scroll, she noticed a segment that she had missed the first time around. The segment described the ability to travel across dimension. Excitedly, she grabbed the scroll and rushed out to the garden.

Studying the scroll closely, he swaved her hand making a circular motion as depicted in the scroll but nothing happened. Then a circular path appeared where Korra's arms had been. At the center of the circle, a small pearl like sphere began to form and enlarge until it touched the circular path, forming a shimmering circle of light. Hesitantly, Korra stepped through.

The world she stepped into is quite different from Republic City. The street was filled with people all rushing around. Some gave her strange stares.

"What a weirdo," some of them mumbled. "

Standing in amazement amidst the bustling crowd, Korra bumped into a mask person in a red suit with white lines resembling a spider's web.

"Watch where you are going little girl!" the mask figure said.  
"For your information, I'm not a little girl! I am 17," Korra replied angrily but then later added "Sorry" and then extended her hand.  
"My name is Korra, what's yours?"  
"I'm Spiderman."


End file.
